


The First Time

by Mizzztery



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Hate to Love, Irken Biology (Invader Zim), Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery
Summary: For years they were minor acquaintances at best... But after a life changing event they became even more than that. The chaotic Irken and the misanthropic gamer formed an irresistible bond... One they were determined to break.*nsfw* *zagr* *part of One Last Time*
Relationships: Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 19





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What is this you might ask? It was originally part of chapter 14 of One Last Time… I took it out because it didn’t fit the plot. I expanded on it because while writing the newest chapter of OLT I made Zim and Gaz super fluffy (for them anyway) but I wanted to show the struggles they faced in the beginning more to show why they are they way they are in the story.   
> You don’t have to know much about OLT to enjoy this. All you need to know is that years ago Zim got fucked up by the Tallest, crashed and Gaz saved him from dying. (Read chapter 6 for the details if you want)  
> Also my mind is very smutty and wont stop so yay smut ahead it starts when you see this ***

Gaz and Zim had made their way back to the Membrane household. Gaz was still holding the laser rifle against his back just under his PAK while leading him into living room.

  
“Tell me Zim, what is the significance of this room?” She asked darkly

  
“It’s the living quarters of your house? Where we’ve played endless violent video games and complained about this wretched planet for years?” he answered with uncertainty in his voice.

  
“That’s true but something important happened here, three years ago to be exact and only the REAL Zim would know what I’m talking about” she said shoving the gun roughly into him making him grunt in pain.

  
Zim started to sweat, yes something indeed life changing happened here but is that really what she’s getting at.

  
“This is the first place we mated! Happy now?” he answered with a deep green blush.

  
Gaz smirked “Correct but for all I know you’re an impostor who probably read Zim’s mind, so to truly be convinced…I have to put you to the test” 

  
_“Ok Gaz whatever I get it! Cannot resist your Zim? I’ll play your little game?”_ he thought while he grinned subconsciously.

  
“How so? My Gaz Demon?” he asked slyly

  
Gaz felt her heart start to pound and struggled to not show any arousal, it was a challenge though. His voice was one of the many things that turned her on. She turned him around and grabbed his shirt making him eye level to her.

  
“Show me _how_ we did it, the first time” she whispered in his antennae.

  
Zim frowned “I’d rather not Gaz…The first time was not a proud moment of Zim’s and if I could I would erase it from my memory completely, now if you wanted to reenact the SECOND time that would be much more pleasant!” he rambled

  
Gaz tried to hold back a laugh in vain, not helping an already flustered Zim who rolled his eyes. 

  
{Flashback}

  
Zim and Gaz weren’t exactly sure what their relationship was at this point. It all started after that incident when Gaz saved Zim from the crash. It went from a truce, to Zim low key stalking Gaz here and there thinking she didn’t notice, to them actually hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. It was bittersweet for the both them.

  
While Zim now knew without a doubt that his mission was a sham, that didn’t mean he wanted to accept living on the earth like a normal worm baby! He still wanted to conquer the filthy planet but these new disgusting feelings were distracting him. Humanity was disgusting, he was above them in everyway, he wanted to destroy them all even Gaz should she interfere. He couldn’t afford to lenient towards anyone, or to be comfortable with his earth life, and he absolutely refused to be used by someone he holds in deep regard again.

  
Gaz was also resentful of the feelings she had acquired for her older brother’s annoying enemy. She was supposed to be cold and ruthless, she needed no one, never has and never will. She was supposed to inflict pain not pleasure, to strike fear into people’s hearts not love. She hated herself for being soft towards the alien, for actually enjoying his presence. She hated him for meddling his way into her life, family and her once frozen heart. She didn’t want to be weak, or vulnerable or reliant on anyone, it HAD to stop.

  
Needless to say the two were getting frustrated. They both decided to meet up at Gaz’s house where they wouldn’t be disturbed by Gir or the computer to properly discuss the terms of their “relationship”.

  
“ _This human female is the most powerful on the planet! Of course she wouldn’t be able to resist Zim! However this has to stop! She’s taking over my every thought! I am Zim! I have more important things to do than bask in the glory of her hauntingly beautiful dark powers … stop it! Stop thinking like that! This ends today!_ ” Zim mentally prepared himself before knocking at the door.

  
Gaz opened the door in her squinty eyed glory looking irritated as ever. She decided to look lazy today to make this inevitable break up easier for both of them. Her hair was messy, she wore a big baggy black t shirt and some shorts. 

  
“Hey Zim” she said

  
“Gaz” he replied 

  
Gaz sighed and started her ill prepared break up speech. She let him in and led him into the living room.

  
“Zim… we need to stop this now, We can’t see each other anymore” she said

  
“I couldn’t agree more Gaz beast! I’m glad we’re on the same page” he said crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

  
“Okay good, I stand by what I said before though, if you ever need me I’ll be there but not all the time, not like this… this is too much” she started.

  
Zim nodded and leaned against the wall with a pout.

  
“and as much as he annoys me I can’t do this to Dib, his sanity is fragile enough as it is, the guy can only take so much” she continued

  
That last statement made Zim’s eye twitch in repressed anger. It was one thing to end whatever this was on their terms, but because of Dib? 

  
“YOU’RE DOING THIS FOR DIB? WHO CARES ABOUT THAT…THAT DISGUSTING BIG HEADED… CHAIR MAN!” Zim stammered angrily

  
Gaz's eyes opened slightly, seemingly surprised by the outburst.

  
“You would deny ME! For the sake of that Filthy slug!?” he continued slightly shaking

  
“Zim it’s more than that, I don’t like anyone and never intend to, but I confess I’ve gotten rather… accustomed to your presence” she began avoiding eye contact

  
Zim stopped his ranting momentarily and tried to contain himself.

  
“This is a problem for me, I don’t WANT to” she stops to groan in frustration

  
“I don’t WANT to want you around anymore! I don’t want to feel any affection towards you! You need to stay away and leave me alone! You think you’re the first guy that’s tried to be with me? Tried to exploit me because of who my father is? I’m not stupid Zim! All of this is to you is a game to try and get back at Dib and get close to my Dad!” she yelled furiously

  
“YOU’RE WRONG! This has nothing to do with either one of those inferior humans!” Zim screamed 

  
“What is it then? Why have you been stalking me? Trying to get close to me? Because I KNOW it’s not because”

  
“ I DON’T KNOW!!!!” Zim interrupted

  
Gaz glared at him and held back her urge to punch him until his crappy disguise fell off. Zim took a deep breath before continuing

  
“Gaz beast! I can ask the same of you! Why did you save me from the crash? Why did you not leave me to my death? The Gaz I knew and loved would’ve left me to burn without blinking an eye!” Zim screamed. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

  
_“I fucking said it out loud! Hopefully she didn’t notice”_ he thought fearfully

  
Gaz snickered

  
“WHAT? WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT ZIM?” he yelled with flushed cheeks 

  
“You loved me?” She laughed

  
“HAHAHAHA! Foolish human! I never said that! NEVER!!! Your inferior human ears have FAILED YOU!” he shouted pointing at her accusingly

  
Gaz sighed and shrugged and began to walk away towards the kitchen.

  
“You still haven’t answered my question Gaz!” Zim yelled

  
She turned over her shoulder 

  
“You haven’t answered mine either!” she replied darkly

  
Zim began cursing in Irken before ripping off his wig and taking out his contacts roughly. Gaz stopped in her tracks and stared at him curiously. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders slightly.

  
“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore! All I know is it’s YOUR FAULT! Whatever it is you’ve done to me, you need to make it stop! I came here to end this once and for all but at the same time, whatever virus or defense mechanism you’ve activated… whatever it is you’ve done, prevents me from REALLY wanting to do so!” Zim confessed.

  
Gaz looked deep into his real eyes, the ruby hues so full of desperation and sincerity she couldn’t ignore, but she was determined to try anyways. She shoved him back and kicked him hard in the groin, causing him to fell hard to the ground in pain.

  
“I didn’t do anything to you! Idiot! But I will if you continue to push your boundaries!” she growled 

  
“You…did…though…I know you did!” he groaned kneeling in pain.

  
Gaz growled again getting ready for another attack on the Irken.

  
_“I will beat all of these stupid feelings out of both of us if I have too!”_ she thought to herself.

  
Zim saw her and flinched slightly but got up and waited patiently for the beatings to come. Gaz grunted and paused for a moment.

  
“Why aren’t you going to defend yourself? Why aren’t you running away in fear? You KNOW what I’m capable of?” she asked irritated

  
“Do what you must Gaz! If this is what you need do it! Maybe then these HORRIBLE thoughts I keep having will leave me!” he stated 

  
Gaz again stared at her victim wide eyed yet…unable to unleash the fury within her.

  
“Damn it Zim! Why? This is stupid! Just go already! Run away! Be the selfish coward I know you are!” she ordered

  
Zim smirked  
“Gaz Gaz Gaz! It’s hilarious how WRONG YOU ARE! You think Zim is a coward? Perhaps in the past I have been! But I am Done!” He declared walking towards her slightly menacingly

  
“Done? With what?” Gaz she asked

  
“Being a coward! Like I said if you feel the need to unleash your deliciously evil powers upon me feel free to do so! Zim will not run, as a matter of fact…” Zim took off his PAK and dropped in front of Gaz causing her to gasp slightly

  
“Go on destroy it, destroy me! End our suffering little Gaz!” he dared with a snarl

  
“The fuck… You’ve really lost it” she whispered in shock

  
Zim laughed manically  
“Whether you decide to kill me or rid me of this horrific love disease… either way I will be free of your hold on me soon enough” he laughed.

  
Gaz growled again and punched him hard in face.  
“DUMBASS!!! PUT IT BACK ON NOW!” she yelled

  
“What do you care? You wanted me to leave you alone did you not?” he smirked

  
“ _Don’t fall for it Gaz… he’s trying to get you to… admit it…_ ” 

  
“In 10 minutes… You’ll never see Zim again” 

  
“I’m about to get my bat and speed it up!” Gaz screamed

  
Zim sighed and kneeled again before the formidable human female before him.

  
“Do what you must” he said darkly

  
“You agreed… you agreed that we shouldn’t see each other anymore! Why are you doing this?” she asked.

  
“It’s your fault! You’ve taken over my mind! Everything I do now reminds me of you, makes me want to be with you, when I’m not with you I feel empty! IT’S MADNESS! If you refuse to stop it I’d rather die!” he explained with a crazed look.

  
“Stop.. It” Gaz said through gritted teeth.

  
“My mission was a lie, my people hate me and sent me to die! You and my stupid robots are all I’ve got in this stupid life” he declared

  
_“Do not do it Gaz…Don’t you dare…”_

  
“I’d rather die by your hand than anyone else’s Gazlene” he hissed

  
She picked him up roughly and kissed him forcefully. 

  
“ _Fuck…”_ she inwardly cursed herself for giving in.  
She broke the kiss and glared at him furious. Zim stood frozen in place for a moment before Gaz shoved him in the direction of his PAK that was moving around on its own looking for a host blindly. Zim hesitantly moved towards his life force while Gaz continued to curse herself and pull at her hair in annoyance.

  
Zim’s PAK reattached to his back and Zim relaxed slightly afraid to turn around to the human that has tripled his insane impulses. Gaz was breathing hard trying to contain years worth of emotions she had been repressing. She had her back turned to him but he didn’t get the hint. He turned her to face him. 

  
“Why Gaz? If you want me to leave you alone why did you do that? To torture me further?” He asked

  
“Zim! Leave me ALONE!” she yelled

  
“I will when you answer ZIM! You can’t do that to me and expect me to not question it!” he yelled back  
“I was just curious that’s all!” she answered

  
“Eeh?” 

  
“You got your answer now leave!” she commanded

  
“That was no answer!” he complained raising his hand in the air.

  
“Zim…I don’t want you to die ok? That right there is a problem! I don’t want to feel any kind of feelings of attachment for another person… or Irken” she explained

  
“You think I like this?! I HATE how much I don’t hate you!” Zim screamed

  
Gaz got closer to his face, if he had a nose hers would be touching his.

  
“And I hate how much I don’t want you to die” she spat 

  
“I hate that I can’t look into your eyes very long without staring! They burn brighter than planets I’ve destroyed” he said quietly and started to hold her hand.

  
“I hate that I can’t be close to you without trembling…” she retorted softly

  
“I hate that I want to run my claws through your stupid shiny purple hair”

  
“I hate your sexy glowing red eyes”

  
“I hate that I have become so willing to do anything for you, I’d kill…conquer…hurt…die for you…anything” he whispered in her ear.

  
“Except leave me alone” she whispered back

  
“Anything but that! I’d burn this world to a crisp without a second thought if you wished it! But to ask that of me… after everything we’ve been though… I’d chose death first” he said

  
“Zim… shut up” she said before she grabbed him and kissed him again.

  
She moved his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck, she was tempted to strangle this thorn in her side but instead snuck her tongue in his mouth shocking him slightly for a moment. Soon his tongue curled around hers, he was careful to not get too crazy with it’s movements for fear of Gaz’s rejection.

  
She didn’t seem to mind as she started to make very slight moans in-between their kissing. The enticing sounds made his antennae perk up… as well as something else. Gaz gasped as she felt something rather large pressed against her leg suddenly. Zim stopped their act immediately and looked down in horror.  
***  
“WHAT IS THIS?!” he screamed

  
“Uhh I think it’s…” Gaz started awkwardly

  
“WHAT IS THIS!? See I KNEW you did something to me! This is some parasite isn’t it? It’s grown too strong and wants to explode!” Zim ranted 

  
“Zim do you seriously not know what that is? Come on!” Gaz griped

  
“I never had …. This … this THING! Before! I’m not a human Gaz I’m not supposed to have this! Did you inject me with something?” he screamed

  
“No” Gaz tried to hold back her laughter and avoid eye contact again in fear of cracking up

  
“GO AWAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” he yelled at his throbbing growth 

  
“Oh my God Zim! You know what? Drop your pants” she laughed

  
Zim’s eyes widened even bigger than before and his antennae dropped.

  
“You… you can’t be serious” he stammered 

  
“You said you’d do anything for me” she said coldly

  
Zim gulped before complying with her request. He slowly and nervously pulled down his pants feeling shameful. The mysterious growth was freed and Zim stared at it with pure disgust. 

  
“I want to chop it off… it’s hideous” Zim mumbled

  
It was green like the rest of him and quite an impressive size. It was similar to a human’s penis but differently textured. It was smooth looking except the sides which had some ridges on it. It also seemed to move on it’s own. Either that or Zim didn’t realize what it was doing. Gaz’s eyes fixated on the weird organ and she went to touch it slightly

.  
Zim backed up quickly “WHAT ARE DOING?” he panicked

  
“I just want to try something” she said calmly

  
“It’s REALLY sensitive Gaz… the air alone is making me have all these WEIRD sensations in my body” he yelled

  
“Come here…” she said with a warning tone

  
Zim slowly walked back to her and Gaz gently grasped it, making him gasp and tremble. Gaz looked at the with Irken wide eyed curiosity and grabbed one of his hands with her free hand.

  
“Just…trust me” she said 

  
Zim nodded holding back the urge to protest. She began very lightly stroking his member up and down keeping eye contact with him. Zim involuntarily began grunting and grabbed her hand tighter. He grit his teeth as the pressure inside him built, his strength was impressive to Gaz who started stroking faster and kissed him. Zim suddenly felt weirder than ever when he began to vibrate, that was followed by a surge of pleasure that caused him to grasp Gaz harder and break the kiss to moan loudly as he released.

  
“FUCK!!!!! ARGHHHHH!!!!” he screamed

  
Gaz chuckled lightly and hated to admit it but she thought it was cute. Zim was breathing hard and trying in vain to compose himself.

  
“Wha…. What… WAS THAT?!” he asked breathlessly holding her tightly

  
“I assume you just had an orgasm” Gaz answered

  
They both looked down at the mess he just made and his still very active friend. Gaz was happy that there were paper towels nearby. Zim nervously cleaned himself. 

  
“I was… hoping that thing would go away now” Zim said still breathing hard.

  
“Maybe you have to have actual sex…” Gaz wondered

  
Zim looked at her more intensely than ever before. Gaz bit her lip and looked away from him trying to think of something else… anything else. Zim picked up a certain scent from her in his antennae, Gaz always smelled pleasant to him, she had scents of vanilla but now there was something else…

  
Zim’s senses seemed to increase ten fold. He could hear the pounding of her heart, see the desire in her face she was trying to hide, and that scent… it was so foreign but it was driving him mad. Zim was struggling with himself trying to push back these urges he started having. To Gaz he looked confused and she gently touched his shoulder, he took that opportunity and engulfed her in a primal kiss.

  
Gaz was taken a back as his snake like tongue took over her mouth viciously. This kiss was much hungrier than their last, more animalistic in nature. Zim broke the kiss and started leaving deep kisses and love bites on her neck.

  
“Zim…wait… we shouldn’t do this” she managed to say between the gasps she was making

  
Zim only grunted in response he pulled her hair back roughly and stole another kiss. Gaz hated to admit it but she loved when he just took what he wanted and right now he wanted her. She broke the kiss and punched him in the gut. Zim once again backed off in pain and looked her confused and hurt.

  
“We can’t do this Zim! We go this far… there’s no turning back” she breathed her face beat red.

  
“You call me a coward…” he muttered angrily

  
“What was that!?” she asked

  
“You called me a coward when you’re the one frightened” he said boldly with a glare

  
Gaz scoffed and crossed her arms she looked down unable to retort…because he was right. Zim growled and started to get dressed. He of course was struggling to get his new strange organ back in his pants and cursed. 

  
“Stupid cursed organ! How do human males deal with this thing!” 

  
“Zim…” Gaz sighed

  
“What!” he snapped

  
“I want to…” she said softly

  
Zim’s face changed instantly from one of rage to one of shock. 

  
“You…do?” he asked 

  
“Yes! I’ve been wanting to and until today I didn’t think we could” she confessed

  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him apologetically.

  
“You’re right Zim…I am afraid. I’m afraid that once we cross this line things will never be the same again. You don’t understand how personal this is for me” she explained

  
“For you? Gaz I just discovered a new organ and exploded all over your living quarters! If that’s not personal than what is?” Zim ranted

  
Gaz chuckled lightly “You’re right” she said pulling his pants back down.

  
“As far as Zim is concerned we’ve already gone past the point of no return, it’s too late now at least for me” he said

  
“Maybe this will help then… maybe this is the problem” she said

  
“What do you mean?” Zim asked

  
“Well I know for a fact we’re both touch starved, maybe this isn’t affection we’re feeling after all, perhaps we’re just sexually frustrated” she wondered

  
“What are… you getting at?” Zim asked

  
“To put it bluntly if we FUCK maybe these feelings will go away! Maybe we just need to fuck it out of our systems and we’ll both go back to normal” she yelled getting impatient

  
“ _Back to normal? Yes that was the original intent of this meeting…but will it work?”_ Zim wondered

  
“It’s worth a shot, I’m down if you are” she said

  
Zim gulped “ _She WOULD agree now that my primal urges have died down…What I was doing before came naturally now I just feel strange_ ” 

  
“Zim?” she asked impatiently

  
“Very well hopefully this works” he said

  
They began making out again while Gaz took off her shorts at the same time. They broke the kiss to remove their shirts before kissing again. Gaz was moving her hands up and down Zim’s impressively toned chest causing more shivers from the Irken.

  
_“Well he DID say he was an Irken soldier… still he has to pay for hiding all this from me” she thought to herself_

  
Zim was rubbing her lower back with one hand but with the other he tugged at the annoying garment covering her chest.

  
“ _Cheater…I'll show her_ ” 

  
Zim tore her bra off effortlessly with his claws. The chill in the air causing goosebumps on her creamy skin. She gasped while Zim grabbed at the newly freed skin, the sensations of electricity she felt from his touches were completely new to her. Zim was starting to get those same intensified urges from earlier.

  
He put his arm around Gaz’s back and started to suck the delicious mounds of flesh before him, earning him more pleasant moans from his human lover.

  
“Zim… that’s so good…” she moaned softly while hiking her leg up and slightly grinding against him in response to his attention. Zim licked his way down to her belly button and stopped at her pelvic bone

  
“ _So that’s where that scent is coming from… it must mean… she’s aroused”_ he thought to himself

He pulled down the black lace covering her sex and put her leg on his shoulders before giving her a nice long lick. Gaz cried out in instant pleasure and grabbed his shoulder hard to hold herself up. Zim was still holding her in place while he continued his licking.

  
“ _Mmmm not bad_ ” Zim thought 

  
Zim became interested in the pretty pink pearl glistening above her entrance and licked it rapidly.

  
“..fuck…oh…my god…Zim don’t stop doing that…” Gaz moaned louder

  
Zim grinned loving how this powerful human was absolutely crumbling under his touches and obeyed. He swirled his tongue all around her clit moving it slowly. 

  
“Fuck…fuck….ahhhhh!” Gaz cried out and shook as her orgasm took her.

Zim growled and continued his tongue work savoring her taste immensely. She was weak in the knees, if it wasn’t for Zim’s support she would’ve been on the ground right now.

  
_“I just had my first fucking orgasm… and it was caused by fucking Zim of all people_ ” she thought to herself in horror.

  
Zim rose up from his kneeling position on the ground and met her gaze, insatiable hunger burned in his eyes, slightly intimidating Gaz who was still breathing hard from her orgasm. He leaned her up against the wall and lifted her up with his arms, once again impressing Gaz with his strength. He smirked at her before thrusting deep into her.

  
“Fuck!” Gaz cried out while grabbing him so hard she drew blood from his shoulders.

  
Zim didn’t know that sex was painful the first time for earth women who hated humanity and therefore remained virgins. In his hasty attempt to impress her, he ended up hurting her.

  
“Gaz you okay?” he asked concerned he looked down and saw blood dripping from her.

She was stunned from the pain and held on to him like her life depended on it. 

  
“Fuck! Gaz! I’m so sorry!” he screamed and put her down. 

  
“Zim…I’m ok” she said

  
“No you’re not! You need immediate human medical attention!” he panicked 

  
Gaz grabbed him “I’m okay Zim that was just…unexpected” she explained

  
“Are you sure?” he asked

  
“Zim you insult me! I’m not a whiner” she said darkly

  
Gaz shoved him into the couch and straddled him. She slowly lowered herself on his throbbing cock making them both hiss in pleasure at the same time. Her tight wet walls constricted his cock so much she couldn’t even fit it all inside. It was a struggle to move, but she did slowly up and down. 

  
Zim’s senses were overtaking him again, between their combined moans, Gaz’s enticing body bouncing on him and his own sensations running throughout his body, it was getting to be too much. Sensory overload. He grabbed her hips and lowered her further, paying attention to her face to make sure he doesn’t hurt her again.

  
“Fuck…” she whispered not in pain but in a groan.

She grabbed him tight and glared deep into his eyes. He grabbed her hair again and they kissed again.

  
“ _This isn’t working…”_ Zim thought

  
“ _This is too intimate, too soft, this is making love not fucking! He’s going to have to step it up if this is going to work”_ Gaz thought

  
She broke the kiss

  
“Fuck me harder Zim…” she commanded

  
“No I hurt you!” he said

  
“Did I FUCKING stutter?” she yelled 

  
He grabbed her hips and thrusted up harder and faster. Zim growled again cursing in what Gaz assumed to be Irken again and Gaz moaned louder.

  
“Ahhhh… Zim…Yes…Yes!” she cried out as she climaxed yet again spilling onto his throbbing cock.

He slowed his movements just enough to really drink in the moment. She was out of breath and panting, she dripped with desire. He growled softly in her ear

“Zim is far from finished Gazlene…can you handle more?”

  
“Fuck…you…I can handle anything…” she cursed though her heavy breathing still recovering from her orgasm.

  
He lifted her up slightly and laid her on the couch and made out with her again. Her long purple hair was sprawled out beneath her and he twisted his claws through it with one hand and the other moved up and down her body.

  
“ _How am I supposed to quit this?_ ” 

  
“ _He’s being too intimate again_ …” 

  
She grabbed his face and almost got lost in the moment. They were trying to get rid of these feelings not make them stronger. 

  
“Hurry up and fuck me already” she whispered

  
“Fine” he said

  
He wrapped her legs around him and he placed one arm underneath her, making her look up at him . He rubbed his cock against her, coating it with her liquids. Gaz twitched with anticipation and Zim smirked knowing she was so ready for more. He entered her slowly making them both moan at the same time. 

  
Her back arched and her head lolled to the side with each of his slow but deep thrusts. Her body bouncing gently against his, the friction between them was maddening.

  
“Zim…Oh Fuck...” she moaned

  
Gaz came harder than before and grabbed him rough, spilling all over him again. Zim’s primal instincts took him over again as his climax was approaching he was in a fog at this point, only thing he was focused on now was satisfying these urges.  
He pinned her arms above her head and pounded her tight wet walls ferociously, his cock getting splashed with each deep hard movement. Gaz shook and moaned so loudly she was almost screaming. 

  
“ _Fuck… I didn’t think this would feel so fucking good” she_ thought

  
Zim vibrated again causing another climax from the squirming female beneath him. Zim’s cock seemingly grew as Gaz felt it stretch her more and pulsate. He suddenly pushed down on her throat with one hand and gripped her hip hard 

  
“Gaz…Gaz…I’m…Ahhhhh” he left out a husky groan before he unleashed the warm liquid inside of her.

  
They both panted afterwards, both still shaky and weak from the experience. Zim slowly moved his hand away from her throat to push away the hair covering part of her face. He stared at the now wide eyed nude human before him, who looked at him lovingly and quickly looked away removing himself from her.

  
“ _This did NOT work!_ ” He internally screamed 

  
After coming off of the high of his orgasm reality hit them both. Zim avoided her and stood still seemingly looking at the ground with his head down and antennae dropped down. Gaz got up and held her head in her hands.

  
“ _I’m so stupid… of course this didn’t work_ ” she ranted in her mind.

  
She grabbed Zim’s arm.

  
“Zim…”

“Don’t…talk to me Gaz” he got out through clenched teeth

  
“It didn’t work for you either huh?” she asked softly

  
Zim slowly turned around, his eyes were glistening.

  
“Were you crying?” she asked

  
“NO! IRKENS CAN’T CRY!” he shrieked 

  
She snuck another kiss from him and wiped away the smallest tears drops that formed by his eyes. 

  
“I love you” she whispered

  
Zim's mouth dropped. 

  
“You…what?” he asked softly

  
“Don’t make me say it again!” She said with a blush  
Zim sighed deeply and embraced her. He once again ran his claws through her hair.

  
“What does this mean? For us?” he asked

  
“It depends do you love me? Do you even truly know love is?” she asked 

  
“All Zim…all I know for sure is that these feelings are foreign to me… to all Irkens… we don’t yearn for others… the way I yearn for you” he explained

  
“I’ve watched plenty of crappy earth movies with Gir about this “love” you speak of… I didn’t understand it… it seemed stupid” he continued

  
Gaz laughed “I know what you mean, I never thought it would happen to me…” 

  
Zim let her go and moved her face to his “I do… love you Gazlene Membrane…” he spoke softly while looking into her sparkling golden eyes

  
“I’ve bared my soul to you at this point! Will you still deny me? Deny us?” he asked

  
“Zim… you’re an idiot… but you’re MY idiot and I’m not letting you go anywhere… especially not after this” she answered 

  
_**{Present Day}** _

  
“I cant believe we kept the couch after that…” Zim said looking at said piece of furniture with a raised brow

  
“Don’t change the subject “Zim”” Gaz teased

  
“We can’t do it like that! It’s too rough and now you’re carrying my spawn! Sorry Gaz love you’ll have to kill me” he stuck his tongue out at her playfully

  
“I swear you’re so traumatized by that! I told you I was a virgin that’s why I bled like that! It had nothing to do with your “mighty Irken cock!”” she laughed

  
“You DARE MOCK MY MIGHTY IRKEN COCK!” he yelled

  
“Yes… I do” she replied seductively throwing the rifle to the ground.

  
“Guess Zim needs to remind you why you keep him around…” he said darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Some people make Irkens purr I make them vibrate ;)


End file.
